Glee Collection
by supergirl02
Summary: Glee drabbles and some one shots will be posted here for all to read! Hope you'll come in and enjoy!


**Not So Favorite Vegetable**

_**SUMMARY: Kurt makes a dish for Rachel to try only Rachel didn't tell him she was allergic to an item in the dish.**_

_**A/N: Here you go Nebula! I'm not sure its exactly what you asked for but I hope you like it! **_

_**A/N2: So this is the beginning of my drabble story. I can't promise how often I'll be posting but this is where most of my Glee stuff will be! **_

_**OoOoOoOo**_

"All I'm saying Kurt," Rachel Berry said, her voice getting higher in her excitement, "is that the only way we'll get into NYADA is by having the right song. Why won't you take any of my suggestions?"

"Try some of the vegetables I made." Kurt said by way of reply as he offered his friend a spoon.

"You're avoiding the topic at hand," Rachel huffed.

"You said you were hungry," Kurt refuted. "I have a new recipe for savory root vegetables."

"Oh," Rachel bit her lip as she eyes the skilled happily. "Fine but this discussion isn't over."

"I didn't think it was," Kurt mumbled, serving her a helping.

All talks of NYADA were put on hold as Rachel savored the flavors of Kurt's cooking. She grinned and hummed in delight.

Kurt wasn't one for cooking vegan meals mainly because she was the only one who ate them. Healthy or not even Kurt Hummel had to draw the line at tofu. The one food idea they could agree on was the one she was eating and until her first bite, Rachel didn't believe it was possible to make it any better.

"Is that thyme?" Rachel asked after she ate her last bite. "And seriously Kurt, my suggestion yesterday was an amazing one."

"Yes," Kurt answered with a sigh, knowing there was no way out of the conversation without being rude which he wasn't willing to be…yet. "And it was a good one Rachel but I want something a little more…me."

"Fi-ine," Rachel intoned hoarsely, as she scratched at her throat.

"Are you alright?" Kurt asked taking a worried step closer to the female singer.

"My throat f – _cough_ – feels funny." Rachel grabbed her bottle of water and took a drink. "What was in…"

Kurt answered the unfinished question quickly, "Carrots, onion, beets, chickpeas, thyme, olive oil, beet greens, potatoes, and some cooking white wine."

"Beets?" Rachel asked worriedly.

"That was the red stuff," Kurt said confused. "I told you what was in it when you first got here Rachel. What's the matter?"

"I'm allergic to beets," Rachel picked up her phone, texting her dads. "K-Kurt…"

"Oh my god…" Kurt mumbled as he stumbled out of kitchen and yelled up the stairs for his step mom.

It took less then fifteen minutes to get Rachel to the emergency room where her dads met them. Kurt wrung his hands nervously. Beside him, Carole talked on the phone to his dad, Burt, explaining what was going on.

It seemed like forever before Carole spoke softly, "You're dad's here Kurt."

Kurt nodded, not moving from the seat as he spotted Rachel's dads talking to the doctor. As Burt reached his son, Hiram let out a cry and together, he and LeRoy, collapsed towards each other, their sorrow plain for all to see.

"No – no – no," Kurt cried out not wanting to believe what those tears meant.

"Kurt," Burt shook his son's shoulder, "Kurt – Kurt come on…Kurt!"

_**OoOoOoOo**_

Kurt woke up with a start and looked around the living room, blushing as he realized his dad was standing over him and the glee club was staring at him.

"You alright kid?" Burt asked his son worriedly.

"I'm fine dad," Kurt answered with a reassuring smile, "Just a strange dream."

"Did the polyester get you again?" Blaine asked from his spot on the floor.

"Shut up," Kurt said, throwing a pillow at his boyfriend's head.

"What did you dream about Hummel?" Puck asked, a curious look on his face.

Not sure he should actually answer but seeing Santana opening her mouth for a retort he supplied quickly, "I fed Rachel a veggie mix with beets."

Rachel's indignant 'Kurt' was intermingled with Puck's 'so'.

Rachel glared at Puck, "I'm allergic to beets! If I ate enough I could die!"

"Dude," Puck grinned, "You beet Rachel to death?"

The group burst into laughter.


End file.
